


Accidental Arrest

by Milarca, RanebowStitches



Series: Hold My Heart and I’ll Hold Yours [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of Gangbang Fantasy, Omega Kylo Ren, Police, Whump, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: When Kylo gets picked up by the police for being in the right place at the wrong time, he has to survive in a cold cell until Hux arrives to take him home.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Hold My Heart and I’ll Hold Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! We're back with another one in this series… now that it's colder in the northern hemisphere again… and we don't feel like the world is going to shit lol. We plan to update the first fic in the series soon too but we wanted to publish this one first because it's a nice little fic (The second chapter will be posted in a few days) Anyway we hope you like it! Please mind the tags ♡

It’s less than a week to Christmas when Kylo finds himself at a 7-Eleven in Brooklyn. He’s getting snacks for himself as he’s working offsite at a different library for the day. He’s excited to see his friends at this branch who he hasn’t seen in a while, and to do some research with their materials. He has his satchel with him, and a coffee in one hand. 

“Ten-fifty is your total,” the cashier says, and he bites his lip as he digs fifty cents out of his pocket and hands it to the man along with his ten. The man grunts at him and Kylo tries to keep the annoyance off his face. Jeez, it’s Christmas soon. You’d think people could be a little nicer. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a man about his size looking at the hot dogs behind the glass, but pays him no mind as he grabs the plastic bag from the counter and thanks the beta cashier, a gruff-looking stout man with a scar on his face. The man grunts and crosses his arms, and Kylo suddenly wonders if he just doesn’t like omegas. Certainly wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened. 

He doesn’t understand that; it’s not like he can help what he is, or his size. Of course he doesn’t get as much aggression as the alphas who love each other do, or the omegas. He shivers. He actually kind of leans that way sometimes, so he can sympathize with them, though generally people leave him alone because he’s collared and usually has Hux’s lingering alpha scent on him. 

He sighs as he exits the store, checking his bill and taking a sip of coffee. 

And before he knows it, he hears a yell from inside, the door opens, and he’s shoved to the side by a blur of a man with dark hair who’s wearing a dark suit like he is. And now his coffee spilled, thankfully not on his hand but… it drips down the side of the cup and onto the slushy pavement. _Asshole_. 

He’s about to awkwardly reach into his bag for something to clean it up with when he registers more shouting from inside the store. 

“Stop! Thief!”

And the door opens and a young alpha nearly his size grabs him—the stockboy he saw inside earlier. 

“Hey, what—”

The boy shakes him, making him drop his coffee and spray over the snow. Kylo spares it a surprised and upset look as the boy looks back to the store to call out, “I got him, sir!”

But the man doesn’t answer; sounds like he’s on the phone with the police. Kylo’s heart starts to beat faster; the young alpha’s pheromones are strong and threatening. 

“No, listen, I’m not your guy—he ran off that way!” Kylo points to the other side of the building by the dumpster. “I don’t have anything, you can—”

“Shut up, _thief_ ,” the stock-boy growls, gripping at Kylo tighter. “The police’ll be here soon and you can do all your pleading to them. Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean we’ll go easy on you.”

Kylo grips his plastic bag tighter, knowing he’s starting to smell of fear, and wishes he’d put his things in his satchel. “I didn’t _steal anything!_ ” he insists. “You can check, I have the receipt, please—”

The whine of sirens cuts through the cold air, sharp and loud. Red and blue lights flash around the corner as the police weave through taxis and buses, headed straight for the 7-Eleven. 

“Ah, good!” the stockboy says, smiling at the sight of the cops, and Kylo feels himself go cold with fear. His hands are sweaty and his breathing quickens. 

It’s bright, and loud, and there are people starting to stare from the parking lot. Kylo shifts the bag in his hands, dropping his head down a little. His heart is beating hard in his chest. _Fuck._ He’s not getting to work today, is he? 

“Don’t let ‘em go, Alex!” the cashier? manager?’s voice comes from inside the store, and Kylo feels the boy’s grip on him strengthen. He hates that he wants to drop to his knees and put his hands up in surrender. 

Two cop cars stop right in front of Kylo and the stock boy, their sirens waning to nothing but the lights still going. Two alpha officers step out of two vehicles and saunter towards Kylo and the boy.

“This your shoplifter, son?” the first cop says. His name tag reads “Brooks”.

“I didn’t steal _anything_ , I _swear_ ,” Kylo reiterates, face warm and scent heavy with frazzled fear and an attempt at calm. “Check, if you want, please…”

Just then the manager of the store comes out halfway and glares at Kylo. “That’s the one,” he says, crossing his arms lazily.

“He coulda thrown anything he stole into the snow,” the stockboy says, pushing Kylo towards the cops. Kylo grunts low, nearly stumbling, and Brooks catches him by the elbow and gives him a once over. Kylo’s face heats further and he grits his teeth. 

“Hm. Omega, huh?” The cop reaches out and roughly lifts Kylo’s head up. “Collared. Where’s your alpha, hm?”

Kylo whines in surprise and swallows hard, trying to lean away but unable to move. 

_Hux._

His panic spikes as a coolness over him and he reaches out to his alpha blindly. Though they don’t share emotions normally, he knows that they can sense each other if something is very wrong. 

_Hux, help._

“H-he’s at work. He works at Vulpine Partners Realty in the city. Armitage Hux.” Kylo’s panting low now, fear taking over as he’s manhandled by the alpha police officer. He just wants to submit, he doesn’t care about anything else. He just doesn’t want them to hurt him or charge him for anything because he _didn’t do anything._ He resists the urge to growl in frustration. 

Several other cops come out of the cars, and Kylo can tell they’re betas, which is at least partly a relief. 

“Hm. He needs to keep a shorter leash on you,” Brooks grunts, making Kylo flinch and drop his eyes. “Now let’s go. Drop your shit and get your hands behind you. We’re gonna take you in while we figure this all out.”

“I’ll collect the security tapes,” a beta cop says. “And I’ll have DeSoto here check the snow.”

Kylo blinks back tears and Brooks lets go of his chin but takes his collar in two fingers, in addition to the hand he has on his elbow. It feels violating and Kylo wants to pull away, but instead he drops his bag and pushes his satchel off onto the ground. 

He puts his hands behind his back, realizing that they aren’t going to listen to him and he has no choice but to do what they say. 

The other alpha cop, nametag reading “Jackson”, comes over and cuffs Kylo’s wrists while Brooks holds him. He then pats him down, removing his phone and wallet from his pockets and collecting up his bags. “Good to go,” he says to Brooks. 

“Alright, get on in there, omega,” Brooks says, letting go of Kylo’s collar to open the cruiser door and push him inside, one hand on his head to make sure he doesn’t bump it. 

Miserably, Kylo goes, twisting his hands in the cuffs and trying to fit himself into the tiny interior of the cop car. His knees hit the back of the plastic divider and his head is nearly touching the roof. His hands start to hurt almost immediately from being pressed behind him and he cringes away as the officer buckles him in. 

He almost has the urge to be polite and say ‘thank you’, but why the fuck should he say that? He turns and looks at them tapping on his phone before dropping everything in a plastic bag. He swallows another whine, wanting to call Hux and have him sort this out. 

The cops chat with the 7-eleven owner for a moment before Brooks gets back into the car with Kylo. “Alright, we’re heading out,” he says, looking at the stressed omega in the rear view. “Just sit tight.”

Kylo swallows another whine, his fearful scent nearly overpowering the alphas in the car. He keeps his eyes down, avoiding the gazes of curious onlookers, and tugs at the cuffs fruitlessly. 

...

Hux hums as he types in his coffee order at the machine, rubbing his face as he waits for the dark liquid to fill his cup. A sudden headache had overcome him a few minutes ago, and he hopes the caffeine will help. 

Making his way back to his office, coffee in hand, he finds himself feeling worse with every step. _Ugh, what is this…?_ Stumbling to his chair, Hux squeezes his eyes closed and takes in a deep breath.

 _Hux_.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

Something’s wrong.

Something’s very wrong.

Grabbing his phone, Hux quickly sends a text to Kylo.

> _Hey are you okay?_

He waits. Watches the clock click through the longest minute of his life.

> _Kylo?_

He usually answers so fast.

Hux gives it another minute before he’s calling.

...

Kylo hears the ping of a text immediately, in the bag where his phone is, and his eyes lock onto the officers. 

The one in the passenger seat, Jackson, hums and looks at the phone in the evidence bag. “A text,” he announces. “From a… ‘Tidge, heart emoji’.”

Kylo barely has the sense to be embarrassed. “Y-yes, that’s him, he says through the window. “My alpha. C-can you read what it says?” he asks, “Please.” He knows what it says and he knows the officers probably don’t care, but he has to ask. 

“He’s asking if you’re alright,” Jackson says, just reading the text from the lock screen. “He must have felt your distress…” 

Kylo looks down and away, curling up a little. Yeah, he bets. He feels like he’s about to cry. 

Jackson looks over at Brooks who just rolls his eyes with a scoff. 

“Didn’t wanna worry your alpha, shouldn’t have committed a crime,” he grunts. 

“I _didn’t,_ ” Kylo says lowly through gritted teeth. 

“Ken, we don’t know yet if he’s guilty,” Jackson says, looking to the phone again when another text comes through. He sighs and turns to look at Kylo through the grate. “I can’t allow you to answer, but if he calls, do you give me permission to do so?”

Kylo looks up again, eyebrows drawn. _He_ wants to talk to Hux—but he supposes him talking to the officers would be better anyway. He nods. “Yes. Thank you,” he says softly, sniffing. God, what a shitty morning. He just wants to go _home_ now. 

It’s only a few seconds more before the phone rings with a call. Jackson takes it from the bag and swipes his thumb over the screen, holding it to his ear. “Hello, sir,” he says. “This is officer Ray Jackson of the NYPD. We have your omega in custody under suspicion of shoplifting. We are en route to the police station now.”

Kylo feels a wave of shame go through him at the officer's words. He _knows_ that Hux would never believe that he stole anything—he’s a _librarian_ for fuck’s sake. But it still hurts to hear, and he wants to assure Hux that it isn’t true. He can’t help the soft whine that escapes his throat, and his ears are perked for Hux’s voice. 

There’s a moment of silence and Jackson nodding as he listens. Kylo can hear how ticked off Hux is, and his lips quirk up. 

“Yes, yes. I understand, sir,” Jackson says, hardly perturbed but with a soft apology in his voice. “But there is a process to these things, and we will have to go through them. You can meet us at the station, and if all goes well, you can bail him out.”

Kylo swallows, blinking back tears again. He takes a breath and knows that Hux will bail him out as soon as he can. Goddammit, why did he have to get arrested in Brooklyn and not downtown? He huffs a silent laugh. 

Stupid. What’s _stupid_ is him getting arrested at all. And their shitty justice system arresting people without evidence. But he supposes other people know what that’s like more than him; a privileged white omega with rich parents and a rich mate who would bail him out if it cost him half a million dollars. Kylo sighs, his head low. 

“ _Oh_. Can you—can you tell him I’m okay?” Kylo says belatedly in a hushed tone. “Please.” He looks at the officers intently, begging them. “ _Please_.” 

Brooks flashes a look to Kylo through the rearview mirror but gives Jackson a hand signal.

“Yes, sir. That’s right,” Jackson says, still talking things over with Hux for a moment. He nods towards Brooks and gives Kylo a soft smile. “He would also like me to tell you that he is okay. No harm has come to him.”

Kylo breathes a sigh of relief. It’s not completely true. His hands hurt and he hates this whole thing, but he knows some have it worse than him, and surely they’ll be able to clear him quickly. They don’t have any evidence, after all. 

“Thank you,” he says softly, swallowing. He takes comfort in the collar around his neck, and has a feeling they won’t take it off him. He’s pretty sure they aren’t allowed to. It’s not like he’s going to prison, either, and they’ve already taken his other possessions. 

Jackson talks with Hux for a moment more before hanging up and rebagging the phone. “Your alpha is going to the station,” he says, and Kylo breathes a more audible sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, officer,” he says quietly. “I appreciate it.” He looks out the window again. 

...

They’re at the station within another minute, and pulling up to a new-looking building. Kylo looks at it despondently. 

Brooks parks the cruiser and gets out, opening Kylo’s door and helping him out, keeping a firm grip on his elbow. “Come on,” he says, and Kylo makes a small noise he can’t help and keeps his head down, his scent subdued and fearful. The smells of the alpha officer isn’t putting him at ease at all, as some alpha scents do. He just feels threatened and jittery. Brooks leads the way into the station with Jackson following behind holding Kylo’s stuff. 

Kylo’s ears are painfully pricked as he listens to the beta officer Jackson behind him; he feels better with the beta around, and wishes he was the one taking him in. 

The station is busy inside, and noisy, and Kylo cringes, resisting slightly. 

“Come on,” Brooks says, annoyance in his tone, tugging on Kylo to get him to keep walking. “This’ll all be easier if you just listen.”

Kylo swallows a whine. What he wants to do is _not_ listen. But he tries to block out the noises and follow the officer like he says. He doesn’t want to get into any more trouble.

They get Kylo into the processing area where it’s, thankfully, a little quieter, and uncuff him. He rubs his wrists and looks around demurely, already feeling exhausted from the whole ordeal, and hungry since he never got to have his coffee, or his muffin. 

“Coat goes to Jackson,” Brooks says, pointing to his partner. “And then we’re gonna fingerprint you and take some mug shots before sticking you in a nice cozy cell to wait for your alpha. Capiche?”

Kylo winces when fingerprints are mentioned. Does this mean he’ll have a record? Oh, god, will the library even want to keep him on with a record? He _can’t…_ But… hopefully once they see the footage they’ll clear his file. 

He takes off his coat and nods, handing it to Jackson. “Yeah, okay,” he says, thinking of Hux and wondering how long it’ll take him to get there. Maybe an hour if he’s lucky… and gets here before the noon traffic. 

He just barely resists the urge to wrap arms around himself, feeling colder and more exposed in the room without his coat. 

“Here,” Brooks all but barks, setting up the ink and sheets on a table and pointing where he wants Kylo to stand next to him. Kylo flinches hard and goes, a shiver rolling up his spine, scent fearful again. 

Brooks takes Kylo’s hand, pushing his sleeve up some as he grips near his wrist, and methodically rolls each of Kylo’s fingertips over the ink pad and then onto the designated box on the sheet of paper. Kylo feels his eyes get hot at the treatment, not used to being manhandled like this, and hating it. He feels like an animal. 

Brooks does it with both hands before throwing Kylo a wet wipe and disappearing behind a door with the prints. Kylo flinches again, sniffing softly and shivering. He takes a breath and wipes his hands, trying not to break down. He knows it could be worse. 

“I’m sorry ‘bout him,” Jackson pipes up, an apologetic smile on his face. “He’s always like that, but especially around omegas.”

Kylo looks at the beta officer meekly, guardedly. “It’s alright,” he says quietly, taking slow breaths. “Why’s he like that?” he asks after a moment, thinking it would be good to have this officer on his side somewhat. He certainly seems a lot nicer than the other one, anyway. 

Jackson sighs and his smile turns sad. “His omega passed away a couple years ago. Hasn’t been the same since,” he explains. “I think it’s hard for him because any other omega reminds him of what he lost.”

Kylo’s eyebrows draw and he holds his arms. “Oh… I’m… I’m sorry,” he says, though he isn’t sure why. _This officer_ isn’t the one who lost an omega. “That’s terrible,” he says. And means it. A broken bond between an alpha and an omega can be… debilitating. It can kill the remaining partner if they don’t get help afterward. 

Jackson nods and sighs. “Yeah… I still don’t think it gives him an excuse to be a jerk, but he’s my superior technically, so.” He shrugs. Kylo’s about to say something else when he hears someone coming. 

Brooks comes back with a little cardstock nameplate printed with Kylo’s name and ID number he’d been assigned. “Alright, take this,” he says, pushing it against Kylo’s chest. “Follow me.”

Kylo grunts and takes it, eyebrows knit as he glances back at Jackson for a second before following Brooks warily. 

The officer sets Kylo up in front of a lined backdrop and has him hold the nameplate up as he snaps a front and side profile picture. Kylo looks miserably at the camera as they take the pictures. 

At least he knows he’s completely innocent and shouldn’t be here. He still hates being treated like a criminal. 

Brooks is soon taking the nameplate from him and ushering him along, hand held firmly around his bicep. Kylo’s at least grateful it’s _there_ and not scruffing the back of his neck like he’s sure the alpha wants to do.

They go down a few hallways, through a few metal detectors and key code locked doors, before the sight of barred cells filled with a couple of alphas meets their eyes. Kylo inhales and his breathing quickens. 

“Alright, let’s see… we’ll get ya a cell all alone,” Brooks mumbles to himself as they walk past the other holding cells. 

_Really, you think so?_ Kylo thinks to himself sarcastically, to stave off the panic when wolf whistles and catcalls start up from the alphas inside. A few come to the bars to reach and try and grab at Kylo, who jerks back in surprise and horror. 

“Hey, sugar! C’mere!”

“Ooo, I haven’t smelt a scared omega in so long.”

“Hiya, baby boy. Wanna feel a real knot?”

Kylo feels helpless and embarrassed heat at his eyes at the calls, though he tries to ignore them. 

“Get back! All of you!” Brooks barks loudly—making Kylo jolt—authority rippling through his tone. The others cower and slink back into their cells, and Kylo looks at him with a tiny bit more appreciation. Well, at least he’s trying to discourage that behavior instead of joining in. Brooks grumbles out a string of profanities before he finally stops and pushes Kylo into an empty cell. “Here.”

Kylo grunts and nearly stumbles into the cell, immediately pressing himself against the bars opposite the alphas. He looks back to Brooks fearfully, as if wondering if he thinks this is alright. 

“You’ll be fine,” Brooks grunts, closing and locking the door. “They can’t get you. I’ll be back in a minute with a phone for you to make your one call.” 

Kylo droops, but looks hopeful at the prospect of a call. Oh, he’d been wondering if they’d allow him that, since the officers had already talked to Hux. 

After shaking the cell door to check it, Brooks nods before heading back out the way they’d come. Kylo watches him and sighs tightly, avoiding the other alphas eyes as he sits down. 

“Hey, baby, c’mon,” an older alpha says quietly, sticking his arm through the bars and rubbing his fingers together as if to entice Kylo to come closer with the promise of treats like a skittish puppy. 

Kylo winces and leans against the opposite bars. “Leave me alone,” he says quietly, wrapping an arm around himself and wishing he didn’t stink of omega so goddamn much. 

It truly was just a minute later when Brooks came back, a cordless phone attached to a handcuff with him. “Hey, I’m not gonna tell you again! Sit the fuck down!” he barks at the other alphas, smacking the bars with his fist and making them jerk and laugh, slinking back only a little. 

Approaching Kylo’s cell, Brooks cuffs the phone to a bar and waggles it at Kylo. “You get one call. Make it snappy.”

Kylo’s standing and by the bars in a split second, a hopeful smile on his face. “Thank you,” he says, taking the phone from the officer and keying in Hux’s cell phone number. Hopefully he isn’t too busy driving to answer. 

...

Driving in New York on a normal day is horrible, but on a day like this where he _needs_ to be somewhere… of course there’d be an accident. 

“Come on!” Hux growls, honking his horn at the _idiots_ in front of him. He sighs and shakes his head. It’s going to take him a week to get there at this rate.

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. It’s not any special tone, so it can’t be anyone in his contacts. He huffs and answers it through his car radio, hoping it’s just a quick work call. “This is Hux,” he states, irritation from the traffic in his voice.

“…Tidge?” comes Kylo’s staticky voice. He sounds nervous. 

Hux about crashes into the person in front of him in shock. “ _Kylo_? Where are you, baby? Are you okay?”

Jittery, grateful laughter comes in. “Y-yeah, I’m okay,” he says, and there’s silence for a second. “I—I’m in holding, in a cell at the police station.” Hux can hear Kylo’s shaky breathing. “This is the call I get; they took my stuff. Are you c-coming?” 

Hux can hear others talking in the background; gruff voices and laughter. 

He nods as if Kylo can see him. “Of course I’m coming, darling. Of course. I’m stuck in bloody traffic because people don’t know how to _kriffing_ drive, but I’m coming. It’ll be okay, love. We’ll get this all figured out. You just hang tight, okay? Kylo, I love you and I’m on my way, okay?” Hux finds himself babbling, whether it’s the stress or the worry or what, he just needs Kylo to know that it’s going to be okay.

“Uh-huh,” Kylo says, huffing a breath that sounds almost like a sob. “Yeah, okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t—didn’t do anything they just—” He breaks off for a second. “I’m alright I just… want you to b-be here…” 

Hux can almost feel Kylo’s stress through the phone, and it breaks his heart. 

“Honey, shh. I don’t think you did anything. I _know_ you didn’t do anything. It’s going to be alright.” Hux sighs as he moves forward an inch in the snowy road. He almost feels tears in his eyes. “I’m on my way, baby. I’ll be there as quick as I can. I’m coming, love. Can you be brave and strong for me, Kylo? Please, just hold on for me, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Kylo says through the phone. “Yeah, I can do that,” he says quietly. “Thanks. I love you.” 

“I love you too. We’ll be together soon, and I’m going to take the next couple of days off, alright? We’re going to stay home or go to the movies or whatever you want, okay? How’s that sound, darling?”

At the station, Brooks knocks on the cell bars and taps his watch, giving Kylo a look. Kylo resists a whine and nods. 

“Okay, okay,” he says to him, covering the phone’s receiver, before he takes his hand off. “That sounds good, Tidge. Thanks.” He shivers at the use of Hux’s ‘darling’, and knows that the alpha only does that when he’s stressed. And god, the idea of a few days off… he needs it. “The officer’s telling me to get off now. So, I’ll be here. See you soon.” 

“Alright, dear. See you soon. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Kylo knows he has to get off the phone but he doesn’t want to—just knowing Hux is there is comforting. 

Brooks waves at Kylo to hand him the phone. “Come on, come on.”

Kylo reluctantly hands the phone back, already missing Hux’s voice. Unhooking the phone from the bar, Brooks takes it and starts to walk away. “We’ll let you know when your alpha is here,” he says. “Just sit tight.” He gives Kylo a long look, like he wants to say something else, but he turns and walks away.

Watching Brooks leave, Kylo leans against the bars. He wants out of this place. He can’t just leave. Of course he can’t. It’s a cell. 

But he knows… all about that, in a certain way. He’s felt caged in his whole life. By his parents, by society’s expectations of him, by his own body. He leans his head against the bars, closing his eyes. 

But peace is far from what he finds beneath his eyelids. 

“Aww, the little omega misses his alpha,” coos the big man in the cell next to Kylo. “Why don’t you come over here, hun? I’ll protect you.”

Kylo hisses, suddenly just pissed off. The thing he hates most is being belittled. “I _said,_ leave me alone,” he growls, glaring at the alpha. 

“Ooo, tough guy,” the alpha says with a lecherous grin. “You’d be singing a different tune if you had my cock in your pretty little mouth.” He grabs himself through his jeans, pressing up against the bars, and licks his lips. 

Kylo flinches, his bravado seeping away, and presses up against the opposite bars. “Y-you can’t sing with a cock in your mouth,” he says weakly. 

“You wanna come over here and try, pretty bird?” The alpha slips his hand up to his waistband and teases at it, rocking his hips against the bars. Another alpha sitting on the bench whistles, leering at him. Kylo swallows, hating the fact that the alpha is kind of attractive, and the disgusting little show is actually affecting him. 

He wouldn’t give these alphas any _part_ of him, but his body has other ideas. He swallows thickly and sits back down, trying to just sit quietly and ignore them, one arm wrapped around himself. 

The main alpha makes a show of sniffing the air, grin growing wider. “Oh, baby,” he moans, lifting the edge of his shirt to reveal a dark patch of hair heading down. “I can smell that slick on you. You want some of this, don’t you? You can’t deny it.”

Kylo shifts, unable to get away from the scent of the alpha’s own arousal, which only makes his own situation worse. He glances over without thinking, and regrets it; he can _feel_ himself getting wetter, the pheromones from his sweat thick in the air. He shakes his head and presses further against the bars. 

“I’d rather get a concussion and have to re-learn the Dewey Decimal System,” he mutters, trying to take his mind off this shitty situation by thinking about work. 

The alpha just laughs and watches as a few others have caught the scent of the aroused omega and come to the front of their cells. “Look at you. Attracting all these alphas. Can you imagine getting knotted by all of us, hm? Each of us filling you up good and tight.” The alpha bites his bottom lip as his hand slips down into his pants, moving up and down theatrically. 

Kylo can’t help his heavy breathing, the way his slacks feel tight and damp. He whines softly and shifts his wrist over his lap. He _is_ imagining it, and he hates it. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly. 

“Hey! Get the fuck away from him! Get down on the floor! All of you! Hands spread!” Jackson’s voice suddenly booms through the cell room. The alphas scramble to follow the directions, though the largest alpha’s eyes linger on Kylo for just a moment longer. “Logan! Down!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Jackson’s at Kylo’s cell not a second later looking pissed off like there’s no tomorrow, a thick collar in his hand. He glares at the alphas until they’re all on the floor before he slides the collar through Kylo’s bars. “Put this on. It’ll stop your scent from affecting these idiots.”

Kylo looks at him with wide, confused eyes before his gaze snaps to the collar. He’s only heard of these, never seen one in person. He takes it and quickly puts it on over his regular collar, doing up the buckle. It’s thick and heavy but he can already smell the intense scent of it. It’s not quite a mint, but some chemical-y smell that makes his nose wrinkle. God, he hates this too. But he can almost _see_ the reaction in the alphas as it starts to neutralize his scent. He breathes a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Jackson says with genuine concern. “We didn’t realize… are you alright?” He could smell the mix of all the alpha arousal with the omega mixed in, but to the beta it mostly just stinks like musk.

Kylo nods. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he says quietly, giving Jackson a small smile as he sits back down on the bench. “Thanks.” 

He can hear the alphas muttering to themselves on the floor and shifting. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Jackson says with a smile of his own. “If you need us, just wave at that camera over there.” He points to the upper right corner of Kylo’s cell. “We can’t hear you, but we can see.”

Kylo gives him another smile and nod, grateful for the advice, and Jackson goes over to the cell next door and opens it up. 

“And we saw an eyeful from you, Logan. Get the fuck over here. You’re going into solitary until your girlfriend gets here.”

The alpha grumbles as he gets up, and Jackson cuffs him as soon as he’s in reach, relocking the cell and heading out. Kylo shifts as he watches them leave, relieved at least that one jerk isn’t going to bother him anymore. 

The other alphas turn to look at him when Jackson and Logan are out of sight, one smirking and grinning at him, waggling his eyebrows. Kylo snorts, crossing his arms and looking out the wire-crossed window into the hallway. 

He sighs, his stomach complaining. He already has a headache and he just wants to sleep in Hux’s arms for a week. 

...

He nearly _does_ fall asleep, leaning against the bars as the sun slowly rises to noon and paints a grimy path from the scratched and barred windows into the cells. He thinks that he should have asked Hux to call his work and tell them where he is, but the last thing he cares about is work right now, honestly. 

His ears perk, however, when he hears a loud voice somewhere in the station. _Hux._

Just barely stifling a whine, he stands up and goes to the bars, looking out the window and at the door. 

One of the other alphas scoffs. “Your daddy come to pick you up?” he taunts. 

“Shut up,” Kylo snaps. 

...

“So, that omega we got…”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Well, he’s like… big. Tall and strong.”

“Yeah, so what? That’s not unheard of, ‘specially in guys.”

“Well, it just makes me wonder… his alpha has to be like _bigger_ , right?”

“Shit… you think so? Would be kinda odd if he wasn’t, huh?”

“Yeah, cause like—”

The door to the police station slams open and a red-headed alpha boiling with rage storms into the station and to the two police officers situated behind the safety glass. “Where is he?!” he demands. 

“Excuse me, sir. Who are you and who are you looking for?” Jackson asks as Brooks wrinkles his nose at the smell rolling off the angry alpha. 

“My name is Armitage Hux,” Hux says, smacking his driver's license against the glass. “And I’m here to pick up my husband. _Now_.”

Jackson and Brooks share a look before Jackson nods and waves Hux over to the side door. “I’ll bring you to him.”

...

Kylo gravitates to the edge of the cell as he hears Hux more clearly, and then his alpha is in the room at the end with the police officer Jackson and he can’t hold back a whine. 

“He’s in the last cell on the left,” Jackson says, as they enter the holding room. Hux pushes past him and strides down the hallway, ignoring everyone else around and focusing in on that shock of dark hair he knows is his.

“Tidge,” Kylo says, his scent changing from vague fear and annoyance and traces of dredged arousal to one of relief—but all of that is dampened to chemicals by the collar he’s wearing. 

“Kylo,” Hux gasps, closing the space between them and reaching for his omega, hugging him through the bars. “Oh, baby. Darling. Love. I’m here.”

Kylo breathes a tired, desperate laugh and grabs at Hux’s shirt, leaning through the bars to press a kiss to Hux’s lips. “Mm, hi,” he says, looking into Hux’s eyes warily. He wants out of this cell and to be held by his alpha. 

“Hi, love. Hi,” Hux breathes, reaching up to take Kylo’s face. “I’m here. I—” He sniffs, his nose scrunching at the sharp scent, and eyes the new collar around Kylo’s neck. “What on earth are you wearing? Who put _that_ on you?”

Kylo shrinks down slightly, feeling Hux’s displeasure. “I—it was an officer who gave it to me to put on, because I was being… _disruptive_ ,” he says with an edge to his voice, as he tries to hide the shaky embarrassment of the situation. His face is tinged pink, and he doesn’t want to think of admitting what happened—it wasn’t his _fault_. 

“Disruptive? What?” Hux’s eyebrows meet together in confusion. How could Kylo be _disruptive_?

“His scent was exciting the alphas,” Jackson says from next to them. “That collar neutralizes it. He could probably take it off now.”

“Please,” Hux says, letting go of Kylo only so that he can move out of the cell and into his arms for real.

But Jackson doesn’t move, glancing down for a moment. “Sir, I’m sorry but there’s some paperwork you need to fill out first before you can take him. It won’t take long, I’m sure,” he says, clearing his throat. 

Kylo wilts, hands still outside the bars. He tries to find Hux’s scent but the collar masks the scent of alpha as well. 

Hux huffs and looks back to Kylo, taking his face in his hands again. “Fine, but I’m taking this…” His hands drop and he unbuckles the scent blocking collar, throwing it to the floor without care. Kylo flinches at the noise but sighs as Hux begins massaging his neck around his true collar. “There…” Hux rubs his wrist a few times along Kylo’s neck as well, scenting him as much as he can. Kylo purrs quietly and leans into it, heedless of the stares of the alphas from the other cells as he rubs his neck into Hux’s hands. Oh, that feels and smells wonderful. 

“Mm, that’s better,” Hux says softly, smiling as Kylo’s sweet scent comes back. He draws him close to the bars again to kiss him gently and sigh. “I’ll be as quick as I can with the papers and then be back to get you, okay? This nightmare is almost over.”

Kylo whines softly, holding Hux’s hands on his neck and not wanting to let go. “Okay,” he says, looking into Hux’s eyes tiredly. 

Hux feels a pull in him at the whine, but he knows he has to go or they’ll just spend longer here than need be. “I’ll be back,” he says, kissing Kylo again. “And then we can go home.”

Kylo nods and Hux pulls away reluctantly, following Jackson back the way they’d come and keeping his eyes on Kylo for as long as he can.

When the door closes again, Kylo slumps down, still leaning against the bars.

The much older, grizzled alpha looks at him sympathetically. “Aw. You’ll be outta here in no time,” he encourages, even as he eyes Kylo hungrily. 

Kylo grunts, turning towards him and then away, going to sit on the bench again. He pulls his knees up to his chest and hugs them, leaning against the bars. 

...

It seems like half an hour later when the door finally opens again, and Kylo looks up despondently. There are footsteps coming down the hallway, one set steady and the other quicker. 

“Kylo! Darling, we’re all finished,” Hux says as he appears. A relieved smile spreads across Kylo’s tired face, and he goes to the bars of the cell. Hux smiles at him, reaching in to touch him. “I’ve paid bail. We can go home now.” 

Kylo smiles wider, relieved. “Thank god.”

Hux gives Jackson a sharp look, and the officer comes over with the keys. As soon as he unlocks it, Kylo slips out and pulls a Hux into a hug, seeming to engulf him as his eyes grow hot. 

Hux isn’t far behind, gripping Kylo with all his strength and burying his face into his neck. “It’s alright. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Kylo just breathes into him, soaking up his warmth and his scent, before slowly letting him go and taking his hand. 

Jackson closes the cell and waits by the door. 

Hux squeezes Kylo’s hand back and kisses his cheek. “C’mon,” he says, pulling him to the door. “Let’s get out of this place.”

Kylo follows, finally letting himself zone out. He doesn’t look at any of the officers as they leave; he’s too tired and he just wants to curl up somewhere and cry. 

Jackson leads them to a counter where he gives Hux Kylo’s stuff back; his jacket and satchel that crinkles like the bag from the store is inside. It makes Kylo sad to think about. He paid ten fifty for a trip to this awful place. 

Hux keeps a hold on him the whole time as he leads the way back to the car. “It should still be all warmed up in there for you,” he says, opening the passenger door. But Kylo doesn’t go in, looking blearily at the back. 

“I’m gonna go in the back seat… okay?” he asks haltingly. He doesn’t think he could bear being in the passenger seat all the way back home. He wants to be somewhere dark and closed in. Safe. 

“Okay, darling. Sure,” Hux says, kissing Kylo’s cheek and opening the back door instead. “I’ve got the shades on the windows up already.”

“Thanks,” Kylo says with a small smile, giving Hux a soft, deep kiss on the lips before getting in. Hux closes the door behind him and he sighs, pushing off his shoes and about to lie down when he sees a folded blanket on the seat next to him. His face heats and takes it, bringing it up to his nose to smell. It smells like Hux, and home. 

Hux himself climbs into the driver's seat and buckles his seatbelt, setting his GPS to home. Kylo watches him, then looks down, fiddling with the blanket. 

“Did they tell you what happened?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Hux says, pulling out onto the road. “They have to check the camera feed still, and will call me with the results.” Kylo shivers, and Hux glances at him in the rearview. “You didn’t steal anything. I know you didn’t.”

Kylo looks at him. “Yeah. I know you know I didn’t… and I didn’t! It was so stupid. I was just— _minding my own business_ trying to get some breakfast, ya know—God, I’m so hungry, do you have any water in here?—and I go outside and this guy who looks a bit like me just runs past and pushes me and is gone before I can even figure out what happened.” He snorts, looking out the window.

Hux reaches over into his glove compartment and pulls out a water bottle and a granola bar, passing them back to Kylo. “I’ll make you food when we get home, love,” he says. “You just rest now, alright? Want me to turn on the music?”

Kylo blinks, taking the water and bar. “Are you mad at me? God, I’m sorry. You were at work, too. I should’ve… I didn’t mean for… I didn’t want today to go this way.” He sighs, unscrewing the bottle and taking a drink, slumping back down. His scent is nervous, and tired. 

“No, no, no, love. I’m not mad at you,” Hux quickly says, looking at Kylo in the mirror again with his eyebrows dipped in confusion. “Kylo, look at me. The only thing I’m upset about is this stupid traffic and those police officers. Work can wait. It’s all fine.”

Kylo shifts, looking at him in the mirror. “Okay. I’m sorry.” He looks down again and wipes his face before pushing the blanket on the seat to use as a pillow and pulling his jacket over himself. He curls up with his head on the blanket and sighs tiredly, watching Hux. He feels himself relax more almost immediately, and he tugs the blanket over himself a little more. Mmm. It is warm in here. It’s nice. 

Hux sighs. “You don’t need to be sorry,” he says quietly, flicking on the radio to Kylo’s favorite station but keeping the volume down low. “We’ll be home before you know it. Rest.”

A flicker of love and contentment from the omega curls through the air to Hux, and Kylo sighs. “Thanks, Tidge,” he says, but he’s just thinking about how much he loves the alpha. He’s too good to him. Caring for him so well, being there, protecting him, figuring everything out he doesn’t have the patience for. Hux is… home. 

Even here, in a car in the middle of noon traffic going into New York City. He can hear the other vehicles, but inside this nearly-sound-proof car is calming classical music, and Hux at the wheel. Kylo feels perfectly safe and protected and loved here. 

“Of course, Kylo,” Hux says, feeling warmth bloom in his chest. He smiles and sends his love back.

This certainly wasn’t what he’d planned on doing today, no, and he wishes with every fiber of his being that it hadn’t happened… but it did, and now they have a perfect excuse to just stay home for a few days. Hux does need to do some last-minute present wrapping…

He’s glad Kylo is now safe and with him. He hated not knowing where he was, or who else was there. He is curious about those alphas and just _how_ Kylo riled them up, but he’ll ask later. 

Hux spends the long drive glancing back at Kylo and figuring out what he wants to make to eat when they get home.

  



	2. Chapter 2

When they do get home, to the parking garage under the house by the back alley, it takes a minute for Kylo to stir. He yawns and pushes up, blinking blearily, before following Hux into the house with a hand in the alpha’s warm one. 

“Oh shit, my work. I don’t know if anyone told them,” Kylo moans as they step into the warmly lit hall. 

“It’s alright,” Hux says, taking Kylo’s coat and getting it hung up in the closet before taking off his own. “I called and explained the situation. They’ve rescheduled you for next week.”

Kylo breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay. Thanks,” he says, rubbing his eye. Stepping up to his distressed omega, Hux wraps his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, burying his hands in his hair, and bringing him down for a deep, desperate kiss, full of relief and longing. Kylo moans softly and wraps arms around Hux in return, holding him close and closing his eyes as he kisses Hux softly. 

He still feels miserable, but it’s starting to dissipate. 

Hux holds him tight, radiating a calming presence and mantra of ‘ _I’m here_ ’ in his head, hoping Kylo can feel it. He trails light kisses across Kylo’s cheek until he can bury his face into Kylo’s neck and hold the omega to him. He breathes in deep and sighs. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he whispers. “When I felt your distress earlier, I didn’t know what to think… and then a cop answered your phone… I thought…” Hux sniffs wetly, pressing his face closer, and Kylo blinks, realizing what Hux means. 

“Oh, god… well… you’d probably know it if I was…” He swallows, having heard stories of the incredible emptiness in the heads of surviving alphas or omegas—of broken bonds, severed instantly. It’s a horrifying thought, and one he’s glad they don’t have to deal with today. 

Hux just grips Kylo tighter and nods against him. “I love you,” he says. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get to you.”

Kylo shivers. “I love you too. And… I was alright. You came as quickly as you could,” he says, trying to comfort his alpha, though he still feels exhausted. Hux nods again, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s neck, then cheek, then lips. 

“Yes, and now we’re home,” he says, like he’s trying to convince himself more than Kylo. “Why don’t you go lay down? I’m going to make food. I’m thinking white cheese macaroni with shredded chicken. Does that sound good?”

With a fragile half-smile, Kylo nods. “Yeah, that sounds great,” he says, eyes still tired. He gives Hux a kiss and takes his hand, leading the way up to the kitchen and informal dining room with the sofa pressed against the wall. He sighs and drops down into it, curling up and watching Hux in the kitchen. 

Hux glances to Kylo as he cooks, keeping an eye on him, stopping at one point to drape a blanket over him. He hums to the radio that he turns on low again, stirring the noodles and shredding the meat.

He likes cooking for Kylo. Likes providing for him. Making him happy. This was a tough day, but some warm food and some cuddling should be just what the doctor ordered.

Kylo’s scent is still tinged with others unfamiliar to him though. Usually he has strangers’ scents all over him from his work at the library, but some of those he knows—Poe’s and others. The scents on him now are mostly alpha. He should probably have a shower or bath at some point and his clothes washed to get the strange smells off him. 

But he’s exhausted now, so Hux wants to let him rest. He can tell when the omega slips into a light sleep; his face going slack and his breathing slowing. It’s comforting. 

Kylo wakes when the food is almost ready, inhaling and blinking into the bright snowy light coming into the downstairs glass doors leading to the garden. 

“Mm. Smells good,” he says, his scent relaxed. His hair is mussed and he adjusts his collar as he sits up, rubbing underneath it. 

Looking over, Hux smiles. “Just a minute more, love,” he says, wiping his hands on his apron and going to Kylo on the couch. He lovingly brushes Kylo’s hair with his fingers, smoothing it back into shape. “How was your nap?” he asks with a kiss to Kylo’s forehead. Kylo hums, watching him, a hand on Hux’s leg. 

“Good. I feel better,” he says, though his wrists still hurt and his back is sore. “Starved, though,” he admits with a small laugh. He leans in to press a soft kiss to Hux’s lips, wanting the contact. Hux chuckles and kisses back. 

“Well, good. You can eat as much as you want,” he says, peppering more kisses around Kylo’s face and earning himself some soft laughter. “And then I _demand_ some cuddles from you after.”

Kylo’s smile widens and he leans in, nuzzling Hux’s cheek and pressing kisses to his neck. “You can have cuddles from me anytime,” he says, his hands slipping under Hux’s sweater and rub gently as he scrapes teeth over skin. 

“Oh ho ho…” Hux hums and allows himself to lean forward into Kylo’s touch, draping his arms over Kylo’s back. “You keep that up and we’ll never eat.”

Kylo chuckles, sharp-toothed. “No, we wouldn’t…” he says, then growls softly and moves to stand, bringing Hux with him, turning Hux around and wrapping hands around his waist under his sweater, walking them into the kitchen with an intimate but amusingly awkward shuffle. He presses kisses to Hux’s neck as they go. He loves holding Hux like this; his small alpha. 

“ _Oh_.” Hux giggles, reaching his hands back to hold Kylo’s hips as they shuffle. “Mm, love. You gonna hold me while we eat?”

“Maybe,” Kylo says, nibbling at Hux’s ear as they get to the stove. He squeezes Hux and holds him close, breathing in his scent that mingles with the pasta on the stove. Wonderful. 

“Mm, seems like you’re gonna eat me,” Hux says with a chuckle and a moan, fingers digging into Kylo’s hips. “Come on, darling. Let me make us plates.”

Kylo moans softly and takes his hands away, only to place them lightly on Hux’s hips as he endeavors to keep a hold on Hux wherever he goes. Hux smiles and pats Kylo’s hands. 

“That works,” he says. Stirring the pot of noodles and chicken, Hux scoops them each a bowl, grabbing spoons as well, and turns to kiss Kylo’s cheek. “Where do you want to sit?”

“Mm, couch,” Kylo says. 

Hux nods—he figured—and leads the way upstairs to the living room. He lets Kylo sit first and tug him into his lap before handing Kylo his bowl and kissing his cheek. “Tell me if you like it.”

Kylo hums, wrapping one arm around Hux and squeezing him. “I’ll like it,” he affirms, nuzzling him. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, love,” Hux says, nuzzling him back before blowing on his food to cool it down. He takes a bite and hums. “Oh, that is good, if I do say so myself.”

Kylo puts his own bowl in Hux’s lap and wraps his other arm around him. He whines softly; _can I have some?_

Hux smiles and kisses Kylo’s temple before scooping some pasta onto his spoon and holding it up to Kylo’s lips. Kylo grins and takes the bite, humming as he chews. He loves being fed by Hux. 

“Mm, that’s very good,” he says after he swallows, giving Hux’s cheek a kiss. “You’re a wonderful cook, babe.” 

“Aw, thanks, love,” Hux says, taking another bite of his own. “You wanna watch a movie or anything?” he asks, offering another bite to him. Kylo takes it and nods. 

“Yes please,” he says emphatically after he swallows. “Wanna cuddle up and watch something good.” 

“Alright, you pick,” Hux says, waving the remote at him. Kylo chuckles and takes it, flicking the TV above the fireplace on and connecting to Netflix. He takes a bite of his own lunch and pokes around, seeing if anything interests him. 

Hux eats as he leans against Kylo and watches him flick through movies. Hm. This is nice.

“How about a rom-com?” he asks, pointing to a title. Kylo squints. 

“Which one? ‘Love Actually’?” Kylo asks. He likes that movie. It’s cute. He has his finger over the button to select it. 

“Ugh, no,” Hux says with a sneer. “I hate that movie. It’s not funny and its ideas of love are not great.” 

Kylo laughs loudly and Hux points lower down on the screen. “I want funny and cute. Something like ‘How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days’ or along that vein.”

Kylo chuckles, going to the description for that movie. “I thought you’d like Love Actually. It’s like… British.” He snorts softly; they both know being _British_ has nothing to do with if Hux would like something or not. But it is funny to insinuate.

Hux just scoffs and rolls his eyes. “As if that means anything…” he grumbles, taking another bite of his food and finishing off his bowl. He sets it aside and nuzzles into Kylo, still glaring at the TV. “Pick something else, love. Please.”

Kylo hums, grinning, and clicks on The Holiday. Another British movie, he thinks with a smirk. 

Hux eyes the movie warily but stays curled up into Kylo. “I haven’t seen this before,” he says, and Kylo’s grin widens. 

“It’s great. You might like it,” he says giddily, finishing his own food and setting it aside. He grabs a blanket and throws it over top of both of them, wrapping his arms around Hux again and settling in as the opening titles play. 

_Might_ , Hux thinks with an eye roll, but he smiles and relaxes into Kylo’s arms. His warmth is amazing and Hux thinks he might just take a nap of his own. 

They watch the movie, and eventually adjust so they’re both lying down on the couch with Hux curled up into Kylo, the omega’s arms around him. It’s nice, and Kylo feels secure with the couch behind him and his alpha in his arms. 

Hux is purring softly, almost subconsciously, the sound waxing and waning with his breaths. His eyes are closed and he’s perfectly content there in Kylo’s arms, warm and satisfied. They needed this. A nice moment together. A few days off. This’ll be good.

Hux can feel himself slipping off into sleep, the movie long forgotten.

As Hux sleeps, Kylo watches him, the movie a background noise. He breathes in the scent of his hair, and the warm alpha musk of him. It’s a heavier scent than his, and more comforting. He pets Hux’s hair gently, and strokes his neck, just feeling his warmth and his pulse. 

Hux sleeps peacefully through the touches, though his body seems to pick up on them and his purr comes back, vibrating through his chest to Kylo’s. If he were awake he’d think it amazing how safe he feels in Kylo’s arms, to be vulnerable enough to be touched and held. He’d never slept so well until he started sleeping with his omega.

By the end of the movie, Kylo is asleep too, Hux held securely in his arms. 

…

Making their way to the bedroom a handful of hours later, after dinner and another movie, Hux stops Kylo before he can undress for bed. Hooking his finger under the omega’s collar, Hux brings him down and sniffs all along his neck. Kylo whines in surprise, eyebrows drawn, and Hux leans back with a wrinkled nose.

“You’ve still got hints of that other collar on you,” he says. “I thought I was imagining it, but it’s there.”

Kylo shifts and drops his eyes. Well, he doesn’t want that. 

“Let’s get you clean before bed, hm? I don’t want the sheets contaminated.”

With a half-smile, Kylo breathes a laugh. “Don’t want the sheets contaminated by my dirty chemical-y scent,” he says teasingly, but mmm, clean? How clean? A shower? Oh, a _bath?_ That would be a nice end to a distressing day. 

“Absolutely not,” Hux says, letting go of Kylo. “Now come along. Let’s get you in the bath.”

Kylo grins. “Yes, sir,” he rumbles, taking Hux’s hand and letting the alpha lead him to the bathroom. 

There, Hux starts up the water and plugs the tub when it's running out warm. Kylo starts to get undressed but Hux stops him with a look and a, “Ah, ah,” and goes to the closet. Kylo watches while he digs around for a moment before pulling out a white and beige bath bomb, setting it on the edge of the tube to be used in a minute. 

Oo, fancy, Kylo thinks, wondering what it smells of. 

"I'm thinking some milk and honey will do the trick on that pesky scent," Hux says, going back to Kylo, who smiles affectionately. 

“I think it will, and if not, well, I’ll smell a little better than I do now,” he says with a small laugh. Hux snorts a laugh and helps him undress, starting with his collar and working his way down. Kylo shivers. 

“I should get another collar. A metal one I can take showers and baths in,” he says, watching Hux’s face. 

"Mm, perhaps," Hux says with a shrug, tapping on Kylo's leg to get him to step out of his pants and briefs. "But, I do enjoy a bit of time being able to touch you with nothing in the way." He smiles as he looks up, reaching up to curl his hands around both sides of Kylo's neck and just _feel_ and press his palms right into Kylo's scent glands. Kylo gasps and arches his back a little, lightly holding Hux’s forearms. Oh, that’s…

"Good, yes?" Hux whispers with a lick of his lips, a feral gleam passing through his eyes as he presses a little harder and massages his thumbs directly into those glands. Kylo whines, his knees weak, and Hux breathes in deep and hums, his eyes closing. Kylo hardly needs a bath at this rate, but he'd still get one.

As Hux keeps going, Kylo squeezes the alpha’s wrists and closes his eyes tightly, squirming when his cock twitches in the cool air. The scent of his arousal is growing heavy in the air, and he bites his lip as his eyebrows knit. 

Oh, Hux loves the smell of aroused Kylo. Sweet and delicious. He'd surely explore that more later… or perhaps once Kylo was in the water. With just a few more rubs, Hux removes his hands, though it’s almost difficult for him to do so—and Kylo doesn’t want him to leave. He whines and tightens his hold on Hux’s wrist gently as he presses his forehead to his alpha’s. 

Hux smiles warmly, closing his eyes and sighing. "Kylo, the tub will overflow if you don't get in," he whispers, though makes no motion to move away. He tilts his head, bumping his nose against Kylo's. "I'm not going to leave you, darling."

Kylo’s toes curl and he nods, lips turning up slightly. “Yeah, I know,” he says, opening his eyes. He smiles weakly and rubs Hux’s wrists, leaning in for a quick, soft kiss. Hux hums and gives him one more for the road before leaning back. 

"Do you want me to join you?"

Kylo looks at him. “What do _you_ want?” he asks. 

Hux clicks his tongue and shakes his head, playfully chiding Kylo. "Come now, love. This is your bath, not mine. I don't care either way, I'll still be besides you no matter your choice."

Kylo ducks his head slightly, as if embarrassed. He thinks about it, then, and realizes that if Hux is outside the bath, he won’t get to be in the bath bomb. And that wouldn’t be fun. 

“Mm… with me, please,” he says, rubbing Hux’s wrists gently. 

With a smile and a nod, Hux brings one of his wrists, and subsequently one of Kylo's hands, to his mouth and kisses those lovely fingers. "Alright, love. I can do that," he says, rubbing his cheek against them next, and Kylo warms, a small smile on his lips. "I need to get undressed first though." A small smirk pulls at Hux's lips as he slips Kylo a suggestive look, and Kylo catches it and quirks an eyebrow. 

"But I don't seem to be able to use my hands right now." He opens and closes his fingers as if trapped by Kylo's hands, and Kylo blinks, confused. But then he realizes what Hux is saying. _Oh._

He gives a small smile, kissing Hux’s hands before moving to start undressing him in return, starting on the buttons on his shirt and gently taking it off him.

Grinning, Hux chuckles and only lowers his arms when Kylo needs him to, letting him undress him how he sees fit. “Thank you, love,” he says, petting Kylo’s hair softly. Kylo hums, loving the touches. 

“You’re welcome,” he says softly. “Oh!” He stops briefly to turn off the bathtub faucet, laughing. The steaming water is near the top now, but that’s alright. 

“Nice catch,” Hux says with a laugh of his own. “Should we drain it a little? Do you think it’ll overflow when we get in?”

“We can drain it in a minute,” Kylo says, coming back to Hux and kissing his bare shoulder before getting his shirt off and going to kneel in front of him, getting the button on his pants. 

Hux hums, resting his hands on Kylo’s head and playing with his hair as he works. Which he does with sure hands and gentle touches, folding Hux’s clothes neatly. 

Goosebumps run up Hux’s skin as he’s exposed in the cool air, the bath yet to heat up the room. “Oo, can we get in now? I’m cold,” he whines softly, and Kylo smiles and reaches over to give him a push between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m not stopping you,” he says, standing behind him then and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Hux huffs and turns slightly to take Kylo’s hand. 

“Together. Come on,” he says, tugging Kylo forward to the bath and stepping one leg in with a sigh. “And _you_ have to put the bath bomb in.”

Kylo laughs and steps in as well, sinking in as Hux does and sighing. He shudders as the wonderful heat surrounds him and sinks down so his knees are on either side of Hux, and closes his eyes. 

Hux keeps his knees pulled in loosely and rests his hands on Kylo’s shins, rubbing gently. He hums as the water heats his skin, a shiver going up his spine. Mm. This is nice.

Watching Kylo relax makes Hux happy. The omega deserves this after the day he’s had. Hux couldn’t even imagine what it had been like for him, but if an ounce of the distress he felt was any indication, it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

In response to the touch, Kylo sinks down even lower until the waterline goes up to his nose, his breathing slow. He’s soaking up the heat, and the smells, and the quiet. 

He still feels rattled from being in that cell for hours, the catcalls and the uncertainty, the weird smells, the fear of being alone. He shivers, eyebrows drawn, wanting to be enveloped by the water. 

“You doing alright, love?” Hux asks softly, leaning over to kiss one of Kylo’s knees that poke out of the water, and Kylo looks at him drowsily. “You had a hell of a day, I’m sure.” Hux continues the movement of his hands on Kylo’s legs, squeezing gently as he goes. He wants to know more about what happened in the cell before he got there, but isn’t sure how to ask. He doesn’t want to upset Kylo at all. 

Kylo looks down and hums. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he says. “Just tired.” He looks up again, then down, then up, before shifting into a sitting position and going over to Hux. “Sit back?” he asks quietly, a light hand on Hux’s abdomen. “Wanna be closer to you,” he mumbles. 

Hux’s smile is warm, and he’s about to comply, when he spots the bath bomb out of the corner of his eye. “Oh… here, love. Drop this in first and then c’mere,” he says, plucking the bath bomb off the edge of the tub and holding it out to Kylo, getting a whiff of the honey inside of it. Mm. Kylo leans back slightly to look at it before taking it carefully in his hand. He gives Hux a quick look, his lips twitching up, before he sets it in the water. 

It immediately begins to fizz and degrade, a milky cream color foaming from it. The smell of honey fills the air, steam wafting up, and Kylo smiles, sitting back against the tub to watch it. He laughs softly, some anxiety leaving his eyes. 

Hux’s heart beats faster at the sound of Kylo’s laugh and he reaches out to wrap his arms around his omega and draw him close. “Mm, smells good, yes?” he says, kissing Kylo’s cheek as they watch the bomb bubble away, and Kylo’s smile widens. 

“Yeah, it smells good,” he says, taking a deep breath. It smells _heavenly_. 

He holds one of Hux’s arms as he watches the bomb fizz with a keen interest. They should use these more often, he thinks. 

Nuzzling into Kylo, Hux holds him close until the bomb stops fizzing, leaving the water milky and smooth. 

“Mmm,” Hux sniffs around Kylo’s neck before bringing up a handful of water and massaging it into his skin. “It’s working already. That chemical smell is barely there.”

Kylo flushes in embarrassment, and a hint of arousal zings through him. His toes curl. He loves the attention Hux is giving him, wanting his scent to be normal again. 

“Mmm… good,” he says low, turning to look at Hux. “It was pretty gross to wear,” he says, lip curling distastefully. He rubs the other side of his neck with warm, soapy, scented water. 

“Why did they make you wear it again? Something with the alphas?” Hux asks, keeping up his ministrations. “You were in a cell by yourself the whole time, right?”

Kylo’s face heats and he drops his gaze, his eyes going hot and red as tears well up without his permission. “Y-yeah,” he says, remembering what they said and how he reacted—without wanting to. “They… they were just… harassing me,” he manages, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. 

Hux startles a bit at Kylo’s reaction and quickly holds him tighter, shushing him and kissing his temple. “Hey, shh, darling. It’s alright now. That’s in the past and it won’t happen again, okay? You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

Kylo smiles, but his expression is still sad. “Yeah…” he says, leaning into Hux and looking at him. “But it… I mean, it’s happened before, and it’ll probably happen again,” he says with a small, wet laugh. “I think I just… felt worse because I couldn’t get away,” he says with a sniff, looking down, and Hux squeezes Kylo even tighter. 

“I’m sorry, love,” he says. “It’s alphas like that that I wish they’d muzzle. It’s really not hard to just not say shit or do shit.”

Kylo laughs softly and Hux sighs, kissing at Kylo’s face again. 

“I’ll just have to get into the habit of scenting you before you leave.”

The omega hums, turning to him with a small smile. “I don’t think that’d stop some alphas but… I’d like you to do it anyway…”

“It better stop ‘em,” Hux growls playfully, placing his hand around the side of Kylo’s neck and making the omega smile. “You’re mine and they need to know it.” 

Kylo grins. “Yes they do…” 

Grinning back, Hux kisses all over Kylo’s face and down to his neck, making the omega laugh. He massages into the other side, like he’d been doing before, while licking and nipping gently. “Mine, mine, mine.”

Kylo hums, a contented purr coming from his throat, and tilts his jaw away to give Hux more access. His eyes light on the soft candles burning all over the room, and the moonlight on the softly falling snow outside. It’s perfectly cozy… and hot, now, with Hux nipping at him, _oh_ …

And then Hux is pressing and rubbing gently into one of Kylo’s scent glands, and Kylo whines, leaning away, but Hux follows him, pressing himself against Kylo on the far end of the tub. Kylo shudders, the sensation almost too much. Hux takes a deep breath, and growls deep in his chest. 

“You know… I can’t really blame those alphas,” he starts, voice careful as he watches Kylo’s face, which ripples with confusion and nervousness. “With how _good_ you smell, I understand wanting a piece.”

Kylo’s cheeks go slightly pinker and he wets his lips. _Wanting a piece_. He swallows. “I smell good?” he asks. Of course he _knows_ he smells good to Hux, but it always kind of baffles him as to why or how. He knows he’s an omega, and Hux is an alpha, so it’s obvious _why_ … but it surprises him, he supposes, that Hux thinks _he_ smells so good, as compared to any other omega. 

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Hux purrs, licking a stripe up Kylo’s neck, lips hovering near his ear. “You always have. Always smelled better than the rest. So very… attractive.” He kisses behind Kylo’s ear with a hum and Kylo whines, shuddering. 

His arousal is obvious now, the sweet smell of it, and he _wants_. He bites his lip, embarrassed. 

“I’m sure the others said as much, though, didn’t they?” Hux asks, watching Kylo’s face, which is nervous again, but curious. “Did they say you smelled good, Kylo?” 

Hux doesn’t know why, but he wants Kylo to tell him what happened in detail. He wants to see it affect him. Wants to get off on it himself. They both know it wasn’t Kylo’s fault, and Hux knows Kylo knows that he wouldn’t do anything like this to hurt him intentionally… but for some reason, he wants it.

At the question, Kylo whimpers, feeling tears at his eyes again, though it doesn’t make him any less aroused. “I—I… y-yes,” he manages—dick twitching. 

Hux purrs and thumbs at the tears with one hand. “Yeah? What else did they say? The cop said you really riled them up.” Hux wets his lips. “Did they want to touch you?”

Kylo looks down and swallows, the image of them clear in his head. “H-he wanted me to suck him off,” Kylo says, shifting slightly, looking out the window as he pictures it, remembers the man’s hand on his crotch. He can’t help that his breathing picks up slightly. 

“Oh? He wanted that pretty mouth of yours around his cock, hm?” Hux breathes, lips tracing over Kylo’s jaw as he leans back in and kisses the omega’s ear. “What else, love? Did he want to _fuck_ you?”

Kylo whines softly, nodding. “He wanted them to knot me,” he says, making another distressed whimper. “So they could fill me up good and t-tight…” Kylo bites his lip, unable to look at Hux. He knows they’re both getting off on this, but fuck. It’s awful and hot simultaneously. To be taken by hot strangers, maybe against his will… 

He swallows. 

“Mm, and how did that make you feel, Kylo?” Hux asked, slipping a hand down the omega’s chest towards his belly. “Did you _want_ that? Want all their knots deep inside you?”

Kylo whines again and squirms, grabbing Hux’s wrist—though what he really wants is for Hux to touch him. But right now there’s also a kind of catharsis to holding Hux’s from going further—using his strength to stop an alpha—like he couldn’t stop the other alphas. 

“Maybe,” he says roughly, glancing to Hux. Swallowing. “Would want you there too though,” he mumbles. 

“Oh, of course,” Hux purrs, kissing Kylo’s cheek and watching his eyes. “I’d go last, yeah? Be the biggest knot, the best fuck. Satisfy the omega deep within you.”

Kylo hums, loosening his hold on Hux's wrist. “I think just having you there would be good. I wouldn’t wanna be fucked by someone else if you weren’t,” he says shyly, looking down as he tries to wrap his head around what he might want. 

Suddenly, his mind goes to Poe, and he wonders… no, that would never work. He and Hux would tear each other’s throats out. 

Hux hums and his hand moves down an inch. The thought of anyone else _actually_ touching a hair on Kylo’s head makes Hux feel the rage of a thousand suns, but _figuratively_ , the thought of Kylo getting fucked senseless by a couple of random alphas while Hux just watched… _hot_.

“Yeah? I’d watch. Hear you moan and whine. See how wet you get for someone else’s cock,” Hux says, tapping his nose to Kylo’s. 

Kylo’s eyes get bigger and he swallows, his cock twitching again. Oh… yes. Yes, he’d like that. 

“Did you get wet in that jail cell, love?” Hux asks, and Kylo feels himself getting wet right _now—_ even with his lower half-submerged in water. 

He nods, shifting. “I didn’t want to, it just happened,” he defends. He hates his body sometimes, just reacting—and then people _blame_ him for things like any of it is his fault.

Hux smiles and nods, placing a gentle kiss to Kylo’s lips. “That’s just fine, love. Perfectly natural reaction to all those alpha scents in the air and scenarios in your head.” His hand goes lower yet, feeling the soft hair at the base of Kylo’s cock. Kylo shivers bodily, watching Hux with drawn eyebrows. He shifts one knee up and sinks down a little lower, tilting his hips in Hux’s direction. He makes a small noise. 

“But nothing gets me wet faster than _your_ scent,” Kylo says, stating fact. 

Hux grins. “Good,” he growls, taking the hand from Kylo’s belly and placing it on the back of his raised thigh. He slips it down, grabbing Kylo’s asscheek—and Kylo keens, hips jerking up. 

“ _Ahh—_ ” Kylo bites his lip and adjusts his hip a little more. “Tidge…” _Touch me, please._

Purring in delight, Hux scoots his hand over, cupping just over Kylo’s entrance, Kylo’s balls on his wrist. He can feel the slick that’s already dribbled out into the water from it. Kylo whines, wanting more, and Hux turns his head to bare his throat to Kylo, pressing it closer, wanting Kylo to breathe in his scent and arousal. Kylo inhales automatically and shudders, bucking his hips up without thinking. 

“Tidge…” He whines, leaning in closer. His hand moves to lightly grip Hux’s wrist again. 

“Yes, love? I’m right here,” Hux says, kissing Kylo’s cheek. “Tell me what you need.” 

Kylo groans. “Touch me, _please_ ,” he whines. Smirking into another cheek kiss, Hux spreads Kylo apart with his fingers before running one over his needy entrance. 

“Mm, like this, love?”

Kylo whines again and nods. “Y-yes,” he says, hips arching. 

“Good, good,” Hux whispers, shifting his free hand into Kylo’s hair and scratching lightly at the scalp. He leans in closer, just about pressing Kylo’s nose to his neck, and nibbles at Kylo’s ear as his finger continues to pet and tease over his hole. In response, Kylo makes small noises, shifting and canting his hips, breathing in Hux’s strong alpha scent. It’s a lot, and just makes him more relaxed. 

Moving down to kiss behind Kylo’s ear, Hux shifts slightly and presses his finger against Kylo’s entrance, not yet breaching it. He shivers with the thought of being inside that tight heat, but he wants something else first and he knows he has to ask. “Mm, Kylo,” he purrs, tilting his head away but watching out the corner of his eyes. “Bite me, dear. Go on. Mark me.”

Kylo inhales in surprise and looks up at Hux. “Wh-what?” he asks. “What do you want me to…?” 

“ _Bite me_ ,” Hux growls, though it’s more needy than anything. “Please, love? I want your mark on me. Claim me how I claim you.”

Kylo’s eyebrows draw and he shivers. “Bite you?” He asks, confused, but shifts over, reaching for Hux’s hip, and smoothing his hand up. Hux hums and nods, leaning into that hand.

Kylo takes a shuddery breath. He’s tired but he’ll do what Hux wants. “Okay…” He exhales hotly and inhales more of Hux’s scent. His nature pushes at him to not hurt his alpha—but if he wants it… Kylo swallows and presses Hux closer, lips at the juncture of shoulder and neck. He scrapes his teeth across and bites down, just hard enough to leave a mark, as he works his teeth a few times.

Hux immediately drops his head down to Kylo’s shoulder and moans. “Oh, _yes_ ,” he growls softly. Feeling Kylo’s teeth in his neck sends a shock wave of pleasure through him. He’d seen other alphas with bites on them—it isn’t too uncommon—but now Hux understands why. 

His lips pull up slightly in a weak smile as Kylo finishes the bite and presses a soft kiss to Hux’s shoulder. He hums and holds Hux close to him, wanting him near. He shivers again and blinks back sudden, unexplained tears. He swallows thickly and sinks down a little in the warm water, taking Hux with him. 

“Oh…” Hux gently moves his hand to brace himself on Kylo’s hip as they sink. He looks to Kylo and frowns, eyebrows cinching. “Kylo? Hey… love?”

Kylo takes a few steadying breaths and nods. “Mmhm?” he hums, barely able to speak. He swallows and shivers again, feeling more tears at his eyes that he’s unable to stop falling. He takes a shuddery breath and sniffs. He thinks distantly that he might be having a delayed emotional reaction to what happened in the morning, though he isn’t sure why. Was it triggered by biting Hux? He doesn’t know. 

“Oh, honey, darling, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m sorry,” Hux says with a whine in his voice, wrapping his arms around Kylo and holding him tight against his body. Hux feels his heart clench in his chest. God, did he do this? He shouldn’t have asked.

Kylo shivers again and whines back, but his heartbeat is quieting with Hux so close to him. He takes steady breaths and wraps one arm around Hux in return. He holds him close and just breathes. “ _I’m_ sorry,” he says quietly. “I think I’m just… tired.” And still emotionally exhausted. He turns his face against Hux’s head and takes in Hux’s scent. It’s a little fearful right now, which isn’t great, but it does calm him. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Hux breathes, nuzzling and squeezing Kylo. “It’s not your fault. I got greedy. I’m sorry.” He kisses Kylo’s cheek and temple. “I’m… I want to do what you want. I want to help you feel better.”

Kylo smiles weakly, sniffing and swallowing again. “Thanks, Tidge,” he says softly, soaking up the affection. 

“Mmm.” Hux nods and just holds Kylo, his face buried into his dark hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kylo says, closing his eyes.

Hux holds him for a long while, just keeping him close and spilling as much affection as he can through their link. _I love you. I love you. I love you,_ he thinks, and slowly Kylo seems to calm, his heart slowing and his scent becoming mellow and sweeter. 

It’s only then that Hux loosens his hold enough to sink back down and take Kylo’s face in his hands. He looks him over for a moment before smiling and kissing him warmly. Kylo smiles into the kiss, eyes closed, and holds Hux’s hips lightly, squeezing him gently. Hux hums and keeps the kiss slow, lowering his hands to Kylo’s chest and just soaking up his warmth and the warmth of the water.

“Are you feeling better, love?” he asks softly, and Kylo blinks slowly and looks at him with trust and affection and a small smile. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly with a soft laugh, squeezing Hux’s hips. But his eyebrows are drawn and his eyes still look tired. 

“Mm, good,” Hux says, tucking some of Kylo’s hair behind his ear. “Do you want to get out now? Before you pass out in the tub?” He smiles, wiggling his hips slightly in Kylo’s hold, and Kylo laughs softly, looking down. 

“Could you wash my hair?” he asks. It still smells really nice in here, and he doesn’t want to get out quite yet. 

“Of course, love,” Hux says, kissing Kylo once more before he pulls away just enough to grab the shampoo and a cup. “Lean your head back and close your eyes,” he says, filling the cup with clean warm water from the tap in the middle of the tub. Kylo turns around to give Hux better access to his hair and leans his head back, closing his eyes. 

Making a wall with his hand against Kylo’s forehead, Hux dumps out the water over his hair, refilling, and doing this multiple times until Kylo’s hair is sufficiently wet. He tilts the omega’s head back up and grabs a dollop of shampoo, beginning to work it into the dark locks. Kylo sighs and hums, zoning out at the gentle treatment. 

Humming a soft tune as he works, Hux takes his time and works in the shampoo, getting every strand and massaging it into Kylo’s scalp. He rinses this out once he deems himself done and then repeats with the conditioner.

With every minute he works, Kylo seems more and more loose and relaxed, his broad shoulders sunk down and his head tilted to the side. He doesn’t think about much, besides how comfortable he is, and how good Hux’s hands feel in his hair. He loves this kind of attention and care. It makes him feel so much better. 

Hux feels happy seeing Kylo so relaxed, and as he washes out the last of the conditioner, he then moves his hands to Kylo’s neck, shoulders, and back, giving him a gentle massage and kissing here and there. Kylo makes soft noises at the massage, and kisses, rolling his shoulders and looking back at Hux with knit eyebrows, wanting a kiss on his mouth, too. 

Hux laughs softly and happily gives Kylo what he wants, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist and pulling his back flush against his chest. Kylo’s hum turns into a whine as his hands go back around Hux in return to hold him steady and he gives Hux kisses. Swallowing that whine, Hux growls lightly back, a vibration in his chest running through them both, and Kylo answers it with a growl of his own, twisting his body around so he can hold Hux’s arm and kiss him thoroughly. 

“Mm.” Hux deepens the kiss, tugging Kylo tighter against him. He licks at his lips, nipping them gently, and Kylo smiles, kissing Hux hungrily back. A moment later he twists around completely and straddles Hux, pushing him against the flat side of the tub and pinning him there, splashing soapy water over the tile floor—one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm. Hux gasps and Kylo looks at his alpha’s face for a fraught second before he leans in and kisses Hux again, making Hux groan and grab onto Kylo’s hips as he kisses back. Oh, he loves when Kylo’s on top like this. _Mm_.

But Kylo doesn’t seem to be interested in anything much more than kissing, as his hands slide away from Hux’s shoulders to his side as he kisses him. He hums contentedly, rubbing Hux gently. 

The alpha doesn’t push, letting Kylo set and keep the pace. He’s content with anything Kylo wants or doesn’t want to do. And what Kylo wants to do is wrap his arms around Hux’s neck and slowly seep down with kisses on his jaw and neck until he can rest his head on Hux’s shoulder. 

He sighs and squeezes him again, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “I’m glad I didn’t have to sleep in a cell,” he mumbles, laughing softly. “Thank you for bailing me out.” 

Hux laughs too, wrapping his arms around Kylo. “You know I’d never leave you somewhere like that,” Hux says, squeezing the omega. “If I couldn’t have gotten you out, I’d have made them let me stay with you.”

Kylo laughs, imagining it. “I don’t know if they’d let you…” he says doubtfully. 

“Oh, they’d let me,” Hux says with a nod, squeezing Kylo tighter. Kylo huffs a laugh. 

“Yeah maybe if you were arrested too.”

“I’d punch a cop,” Hux says with a laugh. “Think that’d be enough?”

Kylo laughs loudly, shifting and pressing a kiss to Hux’s neck. “Probably,” he says, his right hand drawing patterns on Hux’s damp shoulder. 

“Mm, it’d be worth it,” Hux says. “If it got me a night with you.”

Kylo smiles, glee filling him and sweetening his scent. “It might have been fun,” he says—when he knows anything of the kind really wouldn’t have. But hey, cuddled up behind bars? Letting everyone know they have each other? Sounds kinda romantic. 

Hux laughs and rests his cheek against Kylo’s head. “I don’t think fun is the word, but it would have been something alright. I’m glad we’re at home, though.”

“Me too. They don’t have fancy baths in jail…” Kylo says, swirling his hand around in the luxuriously scented water. 

Chuckling, Hux reaches up to take Kylo’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. “No, they sure don’t, love.”

“Mm.” Kylo sighs again and closes his eyes, squeezing Hux’s hand. 

They relax in the water for a while longer, but when the water starts to get cool and their skin starts to prune, Hux shifts under Kylo. Kylo whines, not wanting to move, and squeezes Hux’s hips with his own. 

“Oof… Kylo, babe, c’mon,” Hux says, running a hand up Kylo’s back. “Let’s get out and get dried and get _warm_ , hm?”

Kylo shivers and reluctantly nods. “Okay,” he says, nuzzling into Hux once more, kissing him and nibbling at his ear. 

“Ah—ha ha, _Kylo_ ,” Hux chastises, batting at the omega with a smile. “Save it for once we’re in bed, please. I don’t want to be in this water anymore.” He whines like the spoiled rich bastard he is, and Kylo snorts a soft laugh through sharp teeth, eyeing him for a split second before snapping in and giving his ear a pinch with two canines. 

“Ah!” Hux yelps, though it fades into a moan and a shiver. Oh, _now_ he’ll bite me, Hux thinks. “Mm… Kylo…” Hux doesn’t know whether to fight back or not. He really doesn’t want to be cold and wet but he really likes the attention. Kylo chuckles, and it comes out as a chitter as he nibbles on Hux some more lightly and with amusement before sucking on his lobe. 

Hux pants under him, hands pressed to his broad chest though he’s doing anything but pushing him away. Kylo breathes a laugh, pressing kisses to Hux’s ear and neck. 

“Okay, we can get out now. I’m cold,” he declares with a small snort, nuzzling into Hux again before shifting off him and waiting for him to get out first. Hux groans, rubbing his face. 

“You tease,” he huffs softly, shaking his head as he finds his feet and steps out of the tub. Grabbing a towel he wraps it around himself, shivering from the cold air.

Kylo watches him. “I’ll keep going when we’re both dry in bed,” he promises with a small smile. 

Hux just huffs again as he grabs another smaller towel and starts drying his hair. “I suppose that’s acceptable,” he mumbles, wanting to be dry _now_. “If you ever get out of there.”

Kylo looks down. “Thought you might get a towel for me.” 

Hux swallows down a lump in his throat, suddenly feeling like _he_ wants to cry. He’s just cold and wet and slightly turned on and tired and… He sighs. “I’m sorry, love. Here. Come on,” he says, grabbing Kylo’s towel and holding it open for him. Kylo swallows and gets up and out, shaking off slightly like a puppy before going into the proffered towel and closing it around himself. He shivers, shaking off his feet. 

“Thanks,” he says, leaning in to kiss Hux’s cheek. 

“Of course,” Hux says, rubbing Kylo’s towel covered arms. “Grab your collar and let’s go get dressed, hm?”

In the bedroom, Kylo dries himself off, his collar set on the bed. It’s warmer in here, at least. 

Hux still rubs at his hair with his towel as he looks through the dresser for clothes. He gets a pair of underwear for both of them plus warm pajama pants and a shirt just for himself since Kylo usually opts for going without. He brings these over to the bed, placing them next to Kylo’s collar.

“Thanks babe,” Kylo says, shivering as he dries his hair and slips on the briefs and pajama pants. He grabs Hux’s shirt next and holds it out for him to put on. Hux does so, flashing Kylo a smile and pulling the rest of his clothes on before taking all the towels back to the bathroom to hang up.

Kylo hums and gets into bed without further ado, shivering as he slips under the covers and pulls them up to his chin. Sweet, dry warmth. 

Hux comes back a moment later, ready to turn off the lights when he sees Kylo’s collar still on the bed. “Oh, sit up, hun. Let me put this on you,” he says, sitting on the bed and holding the leather in his hands. Kylo whines and moves the covers back, shifting out a little so Hux can reach his neck. 

He gives Hux puppy dog eyes and tilts his head slightly with a small smile. He doesn’t want to get out of bed completely. 

Hux rolls his eyes but gives in and reaches down to slip and buckle the collar back on, giving it a tug to test it when he’s done. “Good,” he says, and Kylo grins, humming. With that, Hux turns off the lights and crawls into bed himself, humming contently as he buries himself under the blankets. Kylo immediately cuddles up to him, head just above the blankets as well. He slips a leg between Hux’s and leans in to kiss him softly. 

“ _Oh_..” Hux shivers and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Kylo and hooking his leg up higher over Kylo’s hip. Oh, he’s already so warm. Kylo hums, loving having Hux around him like this. He pecks Hux a few more times and closes his eyes, soaking up the heat. Hux hums and nuzzles his head in under Kylo’s chin, listening to his heartbeat and feeling him breathe. Mm. Perfect. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/) & [ranebowstitches](https://ranebowstitches.tumblr.com/) ♡ comments, thoughts, and reactions are always appreciated! :-)


End file.
